


Destiny Divined

by Akumeoi



Series: All Covered In Gold [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Everyone is born with a mark on their hand called the destiny sigil. Noctis longs for the day when the mysterious shapes in the sigil will somehow re-arrange and take the form of a name. For some, it comes with a blinding moment of realisation. For some, it comes at the word of an god, spoken through a magister. For some, it comes with a simple divination by a witch.





	Destiny Divined

Noctis knocked impatiently on the door to Prompto’s house, huffing out a sigh when Prompto took more than five seconds to respond. He heard Prompto’s footsteps loud on the stairs and in the hall, and then the door was opening. Noctis barged right in, nearly running Prompto over.

“Uh, hey, Noct,” Prompto said, shutting the door as Noctis strode into the living room to plop himself down on the couch. “I guess it didn’t go so well, huh?”

Today was the day of Noctis’s soul divination, the day when the royal magisters would examine the destiny sigil on the back of his hand, then call upon one of the Six to uncover the soulmate whose name was secretly inscribed in it. 

The destiny sigil looked like a random pattern of lines found on the back of the dominant hand, but once a person discovered who their soulmate was - through magic or simple realisation - the secret mechanism behind it would be revealed, and it would become readable for that person only. Some thought that the destiny sigil was a gift of Shiva and Ifrit in celebration of their own love, while others said it was given by Ramuh in order to confer wisdom. Some also believed that other pieces of information could be discovered by studying the destiny sigil, such as a person’s worst enemy, their greatest strengths and weaknesses, or even the manner of their death. 

Noctis’s was considered to be classified information. No one was permitted to see it or perform any magic on behalf of the royal family save for the magisters - Noctis wore a glove over it at all times. 

“The damn magisters,” Noctis snapped, “didn’t let me see who my soulmate was. They said that no one must know. Can you fucking believe that?” Noctis was especially pissed that after having been in there when the divination happened, Ignis had agreed with them. Traitor.

“But then how are you supposed to find your soulmate?” Prompto said, sitting down on the couch beside him with brows knit together in concern. “Guess we know it’s not Luna, then…”

That thought hadn’t even occurred to Noctis. But he had never really thought it would be Luna. And he didn’t care about who it _wasn’t_ , he just wanted to know who it _was_. A soulmate could be a best friend, a lover, a life partner of any kind, it didn’t matter what; but there was a gods-given bond between a person and their soulmate, and Noctis… wanted that with someone. He even sort of had an idea of who he wanted it with, but he couldn’t let himself hope for that just because of a whim.

“I guess I’m just _not_ ,” Noctis said, folding his arms and leaning back against the sofa. Tilting his head, he glared up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. Maybe he could just sleep off his disappointment, ha ha.

For a moment, Prompto was silent, perhaps unsure of what to say to make Noctis feel better. Well, there wasn’t anything, as far as Noctis was concerned.

Now Prompto was fidgeting beside him uncomfortably. Noctis did not look up. 

“Um…” Prompto said. Fidgeted some more. “Okay, don’t have me arrested for what I’m about to say. What if I did a divination for you?”

Noctis cracked an eye open. “Like, normal magic?”

“Yeah, like pleb stuff,” Prompto said, gesturing at one of his tarot decks, which was sitting in its box on the coffee table. “You know. No calling on gods or angels, just good old fashioned witchcraft.”

Opening both eyes, Noctis sat up, considering the card box on the table. Even without a magister’s connection to the Crystal, a fully trained witch could develop the ability to call upon an angel. Prompto had been studying witchcraft for about five years now, thanks to his ex-babysitter neighbour witch friend. He wasn’t quite at the angel-summoning level yet. And he had never used his craft for Noctis’s benefit before - mostly because anything like that would’ve been highly illegal. 

But gods, Noctis wanted to _know_. 

“Yeah, okay,” Noctis said, nodding. “It’ll be our secret.”

“I can’t make any promises…” Prompto said, biting his lip.

Noctis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Just do your best,” he said. “Anything is good.”

Prompto’s face broke into a smile.

————————————————————

Noctis did not hear from Prompto outside of their interactions in class for three full days. This was totally unusual. Normally, there would be messages waiting for him on his phone practically as soon as they parted ways at the end of the school day and Ignis came to pick Noctis up. Instead, Ignis had to deal with three days of Noctis fuming in the back of the car with no distractions, because he was still pissed that Ignis wouldn’t tell him who his soulmate was, even though he _knew_.

 ** _Wednesday, 9:23 PM_**  
**Noctis:** Yo what’s going on  
**Prompto:** Sorry I’ve been trying to use a pendulum to find out the name of your soulmate but  
**Prompto:** it hasn’t been working, even though I made a couple of different ones to test it  
**Prompto:** I’m gonna try scrying tomorrow

 ** _Thursday, 3:17 PM_**  
**Noctis:** How’d the scrying go  
**Prompto:** Still bad. Casting bones next  
**Noctis:** Bones??  
**Prompto:** Dominoes. Same thing. No time to explain  
**_-5:06 PM-_**  
**Prompto:** No go :(

 ** _Friday, 10:45 PM_**  
**Noctis:** Where r u  
**Prompto:** Sorry this is harder than I thought it would be  
**Prompto:** Just give me a couple more days  
**Noctis:** Fine. Hurry up or I’m spoiling the end of Stranger Things  
**Prompto:** Oh man, you saw that without me?  
**Noctis:** Nah. Just kidding

 ** _Sunday, 11:12 AM_**  
**Prompto:** So I tried tarot and another pendulum  
**Noctis:** Still nothing?  
**Prompto:** I’ve been getting an answer this whole time, it’s just really weird and wrong. I’m gonna ask my neighbour about it  
**Prompto:** Don’t worry, I won’t tell her why  
**_-4:38 PM-_**  
**Prompto:** I’m gonna try to summon Pryna and just ask her who your soulmate is  
**Noctis:** Now??

————————————————————

Noctis stared at his phone in disbelief. This was getting ridiculous. Prompto was talking about summoning an angel, which he knew for a fact was not something a trainee witch was just supposed to try on a whim. Yeah, he wanted to know who his soulmate was, but he didn’t want Prompto go lose his mind over it, which seemed to be what was happening here. This was reaching new levels of desperation, even for him. That message Prompto had sent that morning was starting to worry Noctis. He was getting an answer, it was just “weird” and “wrong”? That, to Noctis, sounded like Prompto had divined his soulmate was supposed to be one of his enemies. Or maybe that ass Ravus Nox Fleuret, Noctis thought to himself with amusement. 

Either way, he didn’t really feel comfortable leaving Prompto to summon an angel on his own. So, with a sigh, he shoved all of his remaining homework and Citadel paperwork into his bag, hopped a train, and ended up at Prompto’s house around half an hour later. 

When he knocked, Prompto did not come. Noctis sighed, punching the doorbell six or seven times in quick succession. As Prompto’s footsteps finally thumped towards him, Noctis noted that they sounded far quieter than they usually did. 

As he had predicted, Prompto was looking nervous and tired when he opened up the door. His hair was a mess, like he’d forgotten it had gel in it and had been running his hands through it in frustration. He was also looking tired, dark circles under his eyes. But he was not a total wreck - by Noctis’s estimation, it didn’t look like anxiety, just frustration and upset. 

“Okay, what’s going on,” Noctis said, heading for the living room. Prompto let out a squeak, and tried to keep him from going that direction. 

“Don’t go that way, the house is a mess,” he said, blocking the hallway with his arms spread wide. Rolling his eyes, Noctis ducked under Prompto’s reaching left arm. 

“What, am I just supposed to sit here in the hallway?” he said. But as he reached the living area, he stopped. 

The room really _was_ a mess. Prompto had moved his altar down from the bedroom and taken up part of the coffee table with it. There were a lot of half-melted white teacandles and other various instruments of witchery strewn around. Noctis took note of a velvet-lined box of dominoes, several packs of tarot cards, a map of Insomnia, as well as a variety of pendulums - one a lovely antique thing, and several others that appeared to have been made out of shoelaces and various crystals, most notably tiger’s eye. Prompto had respect for the tools that he used, so they weren’t scattered over the floor, but placed on the tables and chairs, leaving the sofa clear. 

But the weirdest thing of all was a bunch of pieces of paper with the alphabet inscribed on them in a circle, all of which also bore Prompto’s own name written in big block capitals. Sometimes the name was written on post-its, or half finished, or even scribbled out.

“What the hell,” Noctis laughed, looking down at the nearest one. “What did you need all these for?”

Prompto huffed, folding his arms. “Well, when I said I was getting an answer…” he said, trailing off. “I know it seems weird, Noct. But I swear, no matter what I did, however I asked about your soulmate, I only got my name and clues that pointed to me as the answer. I can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong.”

Noctis stared at him, his mind churning. This - had to be a mistake. Truth be told, Noctis had been expecting his soulmate would be nobility, since that was how it usually went for Lucian royalty. But Prompto had gotten the same answer so many times. 

And it was the answer that Noctis had wished for, had _wanted_.

“What if it’s not a mistake?” Noctis said slowly.

Giving a little disbelieving laugh, Prompto said, “No way, dude. You think it’s me? That I’m your soulmate? Seems pretty impossible to me.”

“I don’t think it is,” Noctis said, drawing closer. Prompto almost took a step back, skittish, and averted his eyes. His gaze roamed over the pieces of paper on the floor. 

One name, over and over and over. 

_PROMPTO, PROMPTO, PROMPTO, PROMPTO._

“I think it’s you,” Noctis said quietly. He put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, and Prompto heaved a shuddering sigh, leaning into the touch.

“I want it to be,” Prompto admitted. Noctis brushed his hand against Prompto’s cheek, while Prompto watched his face with wide and hopeful eyes. Then Noctis went to take off the glove covering his destiny sigil, and Prompto flinched. 

“Dude, no, I’m not supposed to see that!”

“If it says your name, who cares?” Noctis said, peeling off the glove without a second thought. Sighing, Prompto pulled off his own glove, and they put hands together between them. Noctis’s destiny sigil was inscribed inside a circle, and its many straight lines came together to resemble an irregular, multi-pointed star. Prompto’s was also formed as circle, but the lines inside of it flowed like water.

For the first time in his life, Noctis could see what was written in those lines.

“Oh gods,” they said as one, their voices hushed. 

“It’s you. It’s your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Promptis week 2018 day 6: Soulmate AU (matching marks).
> 
> Thank you to Sejha for the information about different forms of divination and how they work. All the methods of divination mentioned in this fic are practised by real-world witches. I myself am no expert, but Sejha certainly is c:
> 
> Comments always welcome!


End file.
